


Primera Cita [Gruvia]

by Sonye_San



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: Short ficLas suplicas de Juvia por fin les dieron resultados al Tsundere de Gray. Ahora que el mago de hielo le dio una oportunidad a su acosadora personal numero uno ¿Cómo saldrá su primera cita? ¿Será un desastre? O ¿Será inolvidable? Después de todo, los magos de Fairy Tails son problemáticos hasta para el amor. Y Gray, lamentablemente no es la excepción.Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser





	1. Propuesta

En el animado gremio de Fairy Tail, una escena algo divertida se estaba dando, una chica de hermoso pelo celeste y ojos del mismo color, trataba de controlar sus nervios. La maga de agua Juvia Loxar se había propuesta ella misma invitar a salir a una cita, a su amado mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster. Ella temblaba como gelatina por los nervios, pero aun así se dio ánimos y se tranquilizo un poco, luego caminó a la barra de bebidas donde estaba Gray.

—**Etto, Gray-Sama...**—Llamó nerviosa con la mirada en el suelo y jugueteando tímidamente con sus dedos.

— **¿He?** —Respondió el aludido mirando a Juvia— **¿Ahora qué quieres?**

—**Juvia se preguntaba si Gray-Sama quisiera ir a una cita**—Dijo al fin con un fuerte sonrojo.

—**No**—Fue su respuesta inmediata, ignorando a la maga de agua y siguiendo en lo que estaba.

—**P-Pero Gray-Sama~**—Canturreó con un puchero infantil.

— **¡Deja de molestarme Juvia! **—Gritó exasperado, la aludida se quedó callada por unos segundos, mientras todo el ánimo que tenía desaparecía.

Una lagrima se deslizo en su rostro de porcelana, luego otra. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba derramando lágrimas sin parar. El hermoso cielo soleado, se lleno de nubes negras.

Una gota, luego dos ahora miles abundaban afuera del gremio.

—**Como diga Gray-Sama...**—Murmuró alejándose lentamente con el rostro sombrío inundado de lagrimas.

Los miembros presentes del gremio miraban la escena con decepción, mirando como Juvia se escondía en una esquina cubriendo su rostro. Juvia estaba al tanto de su situación actual, pero por una vez quería que las cosas con Gray fueran diferentes. Eso era lo que le dolía, aun así no se rendiría porque le demostraría que ella en verdad lo ama con profundidad. Su paciencia y esfuerzos pronto serian recompensados.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Al día siguiente en el gremio todo estaba aparentemente normal. Excepto por un gremio inundado. Una Juvia llorando a mares por otro de los típicos rechazos del Tsundere, digo mago de hielo. De un momento a otro, un puño rodeado de fuego impacto en la cara de Gray mandándolo a volar pocos metros de la barra de bebida.

— **¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Natsu?!** —Gritó saliendo de los escombros.

—** ¡¿Que le hiciste a Juvia Kisama?!**

— **¡Nada que te importe Tenme!** —Ya de pie y sin camisa, se puso en posición de ataque— **¿Si quieres pelea? ¡Tendrás pelea!**

Gray con su magia de hielo, le tiró varias lanzas que fueron esquivadas y derretidas por el puño de fuego de Natsu. Este aprovechó para darle una patada en el estomago.

—**Tienes suerte de que Gajeel este de misión con Levy y se equipo, estoy seguro que te partiría en dos por lo que le hiciste a Juvia.**

— **¡Que no le hice nada joder!**

Volvieron a atacarse, todo el gremio se volvió un alboroto total. En realidad no era nada nuevo. Pero toda la situación cambio, cuando cierto peli-rosa cayó en una mesa donde estaba nada más y nada menos que Erza Scarlet, que disfrutaba tranquilamente un pastel de fresa que fue aplastado por Natsu. Todo bien, el Dragon Slayer de fuego no le dio importancia y le devolvió el ataque al alquimista de hielo.

A Titania le sobresalieron varias venas en su sien, un aura asesina la rodeaba. Ya todos sabían lo que venía a continuación...

— **¡CABRONES! **—Con su armadura del purgatorio, separó bruscamente a los dos magos, chocando sus frentes y lanzándolos lejos.

— **¡Lo sentimos Erza!** —Dijeron al unisonó haciendo una reverencia estúpida.

—**Porque esto no me sorprende**—Comentó una rubia sentada unos metros de distancia, con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—**Natsu-San y Gray-San no cambian**—Dijo su acompañante, una pequeña peli-azul.

—**Ambos son unos tontos por meterse con el pastel de Erza, es obvio que serán hombres muertos**—Mencionó una gatita blanca.

—**Charle tiene toda la razón, esta vez Natsu no se librara de esto**—Secundó risueño un gatito azul.

Volviendo con las futuras víctimas de asesinato, digo magos. Erza se acercaba amenazadoramente pero sin su armadura antes mencionada. Levantó a los dos del cuello y los miró con odio.

—**Escucha Natsu, a pesar de que lo que hiciste, fue tierno de tu parte defender a Juvia, por eso no te haré nada... por hoy**—Soltó del agarre al mago de fuego, el cual se alejó lo más rápido posible de la Titania, tampoco podía tentar a su suerte.

—**Y en cuanto a ti Gray**—Su voz sonaba mas autoritaria y sombría que antes, apretando el cuello del nombrado—**Estoy cansada de tu actitud con Juvia, así que te pediré que vayas donde ella y la invites a salir mañana en la tarde ¿¡Entendido?!**

El mago de hielo tragó grueso, tenía dos opciones: Invitar a su loca acosadora o, morir lentamente a manos de Erza Scarlet. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, la primera opción no era tan desastrosa. Lentamente asintió provocando que la maga de Re-equipamiento lo soltara de golpe, haciendo que callera de sentón.

—**Buen chico, y espero que cumplas tu promesa, porque sabes lo que te pasara si Juvia vuelve a llorar por ti**—Amenazó por último, para luego alejarse de él e ir a la barra de bebidas a pedir otro pastel de fresa de Mirajane.

Gray tosió un poco buscando y recuperando el aliento perdido. Luego se puso de pie para ir a cumplir su estúpida promesa. Juvia presenciaba como su amado Gray se acercaba a ella, estaba muy agradecida con Erza, pero tampoco quería obligar a Gray a algo que no quisiera. La futura oferta era tentadora ¿Cuál erigiría sin sentirse culpable?

—**Oe Juvia, ya oíste a Erza ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana en la tarde? **—Le propuso con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas sin mirarla a la cara.

— **¡Claro Gray-Sama!** —La emoción pudo más con ella, toda roja y con corazoncitos en los ojos, lo abrazó de repente—**Juvia espera su primera cita con Gray-Sama**—Murmuró con una sonrisa.


	2. Preparación

** . **

El resto del día pasó rápidamente. Juvia estaba tan emocionada que terminó yendo a una misión para comprarse todo lo necesario, quería verse perfecta. Lo malo de la situación es que llegó muy tarde y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. Deprimida, fue a su hogar en Fairy Hills.

Se dio un baño con su esponja en forma de Gray. Al terminar salió con su toalla de Love Gray-Sama y se vistió con su pijama favorita. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando tocaron su puerta, no tuvo de otra que levantarse y abrirla, dejando ver a 4 chicas quienes entraron a su habitación sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

—**Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?** —Preguntó confundida_._

—**Es Obvio Juvia, vinimos a ayudarte con tu cita con Gray ¿y qué mejor que hacer una pijamada entre nosotras? **—Respondió sonriente Levy.

— **¿Creí que estabas de misión con Gajeel-Kun?**

_—_ **Llegue hace poco, y me pusieron al tanto por eso propuse esto, las demás asintieron.**

_—_**No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero espero ser de ayuda Juvia-San**—Dijo Wendy educadamente.

_—_**Tranquila Wendy, algún día estarás en esta situación, algo me dice que será pronto**—Comentó picarona Cana, algo ebria cabe decir, sonrojando a la Dragon Slayer.

_—_**En fin**—Intervino Titania—**Se que es por mí que tendrás esa cita, pero alguien tenía que hacer reaccionar a Gray, a veces pienso que es tan...**

_—_ **¿Tsundere?** —Musitaron Levy y Cana con una gota de sudor en su sien.

_— _**¡Exacto!** —Exclamó Erza.

—**Disculpen chicas, pero ¿Qué es Tsundere?**

_—_**Bueno Wendy, te lo diré sencillo para que me entiendas: Es alguien que no acepta sus verdaderos sentimientos, ocultándolos y mostrando una actitud violenta y a veces tierna**—Explicó la McGarden

—**Entiendo...**

—**Juvia esta algo confundida por la situación, chicas.**

_—_**Olvídalo Juvia**—Dijo Cana— **¡Ahora vamos a divertimos! Traje Sake.**

—**Recuerda que Wendy no puede beber**—Mencionó Erza quitándole la bebida alcohólica a una depresiva Cana. —**Traje Soda por eso mismo.**

_—_**Moo~**—Resopló cruzándose de brazos—**No es justo Erza.**

_—_**Yo traje botanas**—Intervino Levy.

_—_**Yo dulces**—Declaró la Marvel, ambas ignorando el berrinche de la Alverona.

Juvia sonrió con dulzura, al menos esa noche se divertirá como nunca, con sus amigas y su rival de amor.... ¿rival de amor? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde estaba la maga celestial?

_—_ **Chicas, ¿y Lucy-san?**

_—_ **¿Lu-chan? Pues ella esta de misión con Natsu y Happy, dice que lo siente mucho por no estar aquí. También Mira dijo que estaría ocupada, Lissana esta de misión con Elfman, Evergreen igual con los ****Raijinshuu, creo que Laki y Kinana salieron por un encargo del Maestro. Hmmm y Bisca no pudo por estar ocupada con Asuka-chan en lo que Alzack vuelve de su misión.**

_—_ **Entiendo...**

_—_**Arriba esos ánimos Juvia, después de todo es una fiesta de chicas.** —Dijo la peli-roja—**Mañana te acompañemos a comprar todo lo que necesites.**

—**Muchas gracias chicas**—Agradeció con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

_—_**Pare eso están las amigas**—Musitó Levy, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

_—_**Solo esperemos que Gray no lo arruine todo**—Opinó de repente Charle.

Todas incluyendo a Juvia rieron por el comentario de la Exceed blanca, eso ni Mavis podía negarlo, aunque Juvia seguía teniendo esperanzas, ella se esforzaría al máximo para que su cita con Gray saliera bien.

La noche transcurrió después de risas, peleas de almohadas, e ingerir esa comida chatarra a altas horas de la noche, hablando de los chicos de Fairy Tail también fuera de estos por parte de Erza, para luego terminar agotadas y descansar por fin.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Los rayos del sol salían desde el exterior de la ventada. La habitación de Juvia quedó inundada por esa luz, despertándola. Bostezó y estiró sus brazos. Definitivamente la noche ayer fue divertida y también alocada. Miró la hora y eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana. Salió de su cama con cuidado para no despertar a Wendy ni Charle, para ir a su baño y prepararse.

Ya lista, salió de este y notó que sus amigas se levantaban despidiéndose de ella e ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero antes, acordaron que Cana y Erza la acompañaría a la tienda de ropa y comprar algo, mientras Levy y Wendy iban al gremio a buscar a Lucy para pedirle que le prestara a Cáncer y ayudarla con su peinado.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando pasar al mago de fuego con su fiel amigo Happy. No estaba tan temprano así que la mayoría de los miembros estaban ahí, algunos aun no regresaban de su misión.

—**Buenos Di...**—No pudo terminar porque presenció como Gajeel trataba de estrangular a Gray— **¡Hey déjame algo!**

_—_ **No te metas Salamander, este imbécil se merece esto y más.**

—** ¡¿A quién llamas Imbécil?! **— Cabreado, le dio una patada alejándolo en el estomago.

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro chasqueó la lengua con molestia, limpiándose el polvo— **¡Me entere lo de Juvia, mas te vale no faltar a esa cita si no quieres terminar con hoyos en todo tu cuerpo!**—Amenazó con brusquedad.

_—_ **¡Genial lo que me faltaba! ¿Es que nadie piensa en mí?**

—**Al contrario, tú deberías de pensar en los sentimientos de Juvia**—Intervino Levy entrando al gremio seguida de Wendy—**Ella ha esperado mucho tiempo para esto ¿es mucho pedir que pensaras en ello?**

_—_ **Tsk, como sea.**

Levy suspiró resignada. Wendy aprovechó para llamar Natsu.

_—_ **Natsu-San ¿Dónde está Lucy-san?**

_—_**Ella está en su departamento, dice que está muy cansada y todo eso**—Respondió el aludido.

_—_ **¡Aye!**

—**Bien, nos vemos después de chicos**—Se despidió la McGarden—**Pero antes, dinos a qué hora te rencontraras con Juvia y en donde.**

—**En el parque principal de Magnolia a las 4 de la tarde**—Dijo sin interés.

—**De acuerdo.** —Dicho esto, salieron del gremio en busca de la maga celestial.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Cana, Erza y Juvia trataban de elegir un atuendo para la ocasión. El dinero no era problema, pues Juvia tenía suficiente por su pasada misión, el verdadero problema era ¿Cuál atuendo escoger? Había de todo en esa tienda, aun así nada le llamaba la suficiente atención para elegirlo. En cambio Erza buscaba atuendos algo raros y Cana demasiado reveladores. Ella suspiró mientras caminaba por los pasillos viendo numerosos vestidos, blusas, faldas, shorts y pantalones.

—**Ninguno le gusta a Juvia, debería de cambiar de tienda.** —Dijo resignada, estaba a punto de dar vuelta al pasillo y rencontrarse con sus dos amigas, pero algo la detuvo. Un hermoso vestido rosa ni tan corto ni tan largo, liso y algo ondulado en la punta, con unas medias largas de color café y un sombrero de rosa más oscuro. El vestido tenía tiras finas por lo cual era sexy pero tampoco revelador, simplemente perfecto. No dudó en tomar el atuendo e ir a pagarlo. Cuando Erza y Cana lo vieron se quedaron maravilladas, y más cuando le pidieron a Juvia que se lo probara, sin duda se veía hermosa.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

Levy y Wendy llegaron al departamento de Lucy, y tal como había dicho Natsu, estaba cansada por lo cual su recibimiento fue una rubia en pijama algo soñolienta_._

_—_ **Déjenme ver si entendí: ¿quieren la ayuda de Cáncer para que le haga un peinado a Juvia?**

—**Exactamente**—Contesto Levy.

—**Bien, déjenme cambiarme y las tres vamos a Fairy Hills ¿De acuerdo?**

—**No es necesario Lucy-san, solo necesitamos a tu espíritu estelar, estas cansado no queremos molestarte**—Respondió Wendy.

—**De todos modos ya se me quito el sueño, no tengo problemas en ir con ustedes, además quiero Juvia deje de pensar que soy su rival de amor...**—Dijo con una gota de sudor en la sien. Ambas chicas se rieron, Juvia era todo un caso y en extrema celosa cuando se trataba de su Gray-Sama.

_.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Era más de medio día, Gray estaba sentado en la barra de mal humor. ¿Por qué tenía que salir con Juvia? Ella no le gustaba lo mas mínimo, o al menos él quería convencerse de eso. No podía negar que era linda y todo eso. Pero su personalidad alborotada era algo que le irritaba a veces.

—**Ara Ara, de aquí a leguas se nota tu mal humor Gray**—Comentó con una sonrisa Mirajane— **¿Desde cuando salir con una linda chica es para ponerse así?**

—**No estoy para juegos Mira**—Respondió seco.

—**Es tu primera cita con una chica, y esa chica está loca por ti, en vez de estar aquí, deberías de estar preparándote**—Sugirió la albina sirviéndole un tarro de cerveza— **Estoy segura que Juvia le encantaría que le dieras algo.**

—**Tal vez tenga razón**—Le dio un pequeño sorbo al tarro—** Pero ¿en serio Mira? ¿Un Regalo? ¿Qué clase de regalo le daría Juvia?**

—**Ara Ara, eso es algo que deberías de averiguar tu mismo, y rápido tigre que se te acaba el tiempo**—Señaló el reloj marcando las 1:30.

Gray casi se atraganta la cerveza por ver la hora, si quería estar listo además de buscar un regalo, tenía que darse prisa. Entonces se despidió de Mirajane y salió a toda velocidad del gremio, dejando a la demonio con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Cana, Erza y Juvia llegaron de la tienda de ropa directo a Fairy Hills, todas estaban animadas y mas Juvia que apretaba su vestido con fuerza como si este se fuera a ir de sus tersas manos. Erza y Cana desvistieron a Juvia en medio de risas y algunos insultos por parte de Erza Juvia termino de ponerse el hermoso vestido.

—**Con esto Gray al fin se dará cuenta de que tiene a la mujer más hermosa tras él**—Dijo la maga de cabellos castaños dándole unas palmaditas a juvia en la espalda.

—**Ya lo creo Cana**—Suspiró la peli-escarlata—**Mírate Juvia**—Erza giró a Juvia y la puso frente al espejo, Juvia se sonrojo un poco.

— **¡BIEN JUVIA!**—Animaron las dos mangas al unisonó.

— **¡ES HORA DE QUE EL CABRON DE GRAY SEPA LO QUE PERDERA SI NO DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA!**—Gritó Erza con una vena en su frente y apretando un puño.

Un rato después la maga celestial de cabellos dorados, llegó acompañada de sus amigas Levy, Wendy y Charle, la Dragon Slayer del cielo parecía un poco más nerviosa que las demás, ya que Levy no dejaba de arrastrar a Lucy, hasta que por fin entraron a la habitación de la maga agua: Juvia Loxar.

—**Bien, bien Levy ya puedes dejar de arrastrarme por todos lados**—Dijo la maga celestial soltándose del agarre de la peli-azul.

—**Listo, ya traje a Lu-chan**—Habló Levy con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—**E-Erza-san** **¿Qué hace la rival de amor de Juvia aquí?** —Preguntó la maga de agua mirando amenazante a la rubia, la cual tembló por un momento ante la insistente mirada de odio que recibía de la peli-celeste.

—**V-Vengo en son de paz Juvia**—Le respondió la maga celestial con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

—**Hmmm, eso espero rival de amor**—le dijo sin apartar su mirada chispeante de la rubia.

—**Levy tú me has traído acá, así que dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Ya se me olvido**—Inquirió la rubia para así poder quitarse la mirada de odio insistente de Juvia.

—**Bueno Lu-chan ¿Por qué no miras a Juvia así puedes ver que le falta? ya sabes con eso de que eras una Ujou-sama, creo que tú eres la mas clasificada para esto, así que...**—Le dijo la maga de escritura solida con una media sonrisa muy sospechosa a los ojos de la rubia maga. Al parecer también se le olvido el motivo principal para traerla aquí.

—**Está bien**—Aceptó animada Lucy, para después acercarse rápidamente a Juvia procurando de que esta no la matara en el intento.

Lucy miró detenidamente a Juvia por unos segundos, mirando cada parte de su hermoso rostro de porcelana, desde la punta de los dedos hacia su cabeza.

—**Juvia déjame decirte que estas hermosa**—Sonrió, acción que hizo que la maga de agua se sonrojara—**Ni la más hermosa de las princesas se podría comparar contigo en este momento, aunque siempre has sido muy bella, aunque ****ALGUIEN**—Enfatizó—**No lo haya notado. Bueno creo que lo único que te falta es el peinado**—Lucy pensó unos segundos, para después sacar una de sus confiables llaves y disponerse a llamar al que sería el encargado de esa tarea.

— **¡Ábrete, puerta del cangrejo gigante: Cáncer!**

Luego de hacer su conocida invocación apareció ante las chicas el espíritu estelar Cáncer.

—**Lucy-san ¿en qué le soy de ayuda? ****Ebi****~**—Dijo el cangrejo gigante abriendo y cerrado sus tijeras.

—**Bueno Cáncer, le daremos un nuevo look a Juvia**—Lucy se acercó a la oreja de Cáncer y le susurró algunas palabras, cosa que cáncer entendió al instante , asintió para después ponerse a arreglar los cabellos azules-celestes de Juvia.

Luego de unos segundos, Cáncer terminó su tarea y dejó ver a Juvia, ella tenía el cabello un poco más corto y ondulado con unos risos en sus puntas que caían sobre sus hombros.

—**Bien ahora si estas completamente hermosa**—Mencionó una sonriente Lucy, y ella no era la única que sonreía, pues las demás chicas imitaron su acción y ahora le sonreían todas a Juvia.

—**Chicas muchas gracias...**—Murmuró la maga de agua con unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—**No es tiempo para llorar aun Juvia**—Le dijo Lucy—**Pues aun no terminamos**—La maga celestial, de un momento a otro ya había cerrado a Cáncer en cual se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y uno de sus casuales "Ebi'' desapareciendo así entre luces celestiales, Lucy llamó a su gran amiga Virgo.

—**Ábrete, puerta de la doncella: Virgo**—Anunció Lucy dando una pequeña vuelta.

—**Hime ¿Es hora del castigo**? —Preguntó virgo, con su usual rostro inexpresivo.

—**Virgo...**—Suspiró Lucy—**No hay tiempo para eso, ahora necesito tu ayuda para hacerles unos pequeños arreglitos a Juvia**—Dijo la maga celestial con una sonrisa, ahora ambas chicas maga y espíritu se acercaron al rostro de Juvia y la maquilaron un poco, le pusieron un lápiz labial rosa suave que quedaba perfecto en los pálidos labios de Juvia y una pequeña sombra color caoba opaco el cual en sus mejillas quedaba hermoso.

— **¡BIEN!** —Exclamó Lucy emocionada. Se despidió de Virgo con una sonrisa la cual hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció.

Cuando todas creyeron que ya habían acabado, Juvia se paró de la silla donde estaba sentada y sintió sus pies fríos.

—**E- Erza-san**—Dijo Juvia temblando—**C-Creo creo, que nos olvidamos de los zapatos.**

— **¿He?** —Dijeron todas—**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**—Gritaron cada vez más fuerte.

Todas estaban nerviosas caminando de aquí para allá sin saber que hacer. Luego de esos minutos de pánico a Lucy parecía como si la rodearan unos ángeles y unas luces destellantes.

—**Tengo una idea**—dijo la chica rubia acabando con el pánico de sus amigas—**Llamaré a Virgo otra vez, ella de seguro tendrá zapatos que combinen con el vestido.**

Todas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas, Lucy llamó a virgo y en efecto, el espíritu celestial de la doncella consiguió al instante unos zapatos de tacón rosados, los cuales puso en los finos pies de Juvia para luego volver a desaparecer.

—**Bueno creo que con esto el problema está resuelto**—Soltó Cana con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

Erza se quedó mirando a Juvia unos segundos—**Falta algo pero no se qué...**—dijo la maga de Re-equipamiento pensativa— **¡Ya se!**—Culminó para después caminar un poco revisando unas bolsas y sacar un bonito sombrero del mismo color del vestido en las manos, le colocó dicho sombrero a la maga de agua a la cual se le humedecieron un poco los ojos.

—**Erza-san... Juvia está muy agradecida con todas ustedes**—habló la maga de agua abrazando a las demás magas aun con esas lagrimas amenazando por bajar de sus ojos—**Bien, Juvia esta lista para su cita con Gray-sama** —Sentenció la peli-celeste animada, separándose un poco de las demás magas las cuales sonrieron viendo lo entusiasmada que estaba su querida amiga.

** . **

** . **


	3. Primera Cita

** . **

La alegría de Juvia no duro mucho, pues Levy interrumpió exaltada.

— **¡¿Qué hora es?!**

_— _**¿Por qué lo preguntas?** — Indagó Cana.

_—**Con todo esto, se me olvido decirles que la cita será en el parque central de Magnolia a las 4 de la tarde...**_

_—_**Son las 3:50**—Dijo Charle de repente.

Grave error.

A Juvia casi se desmayaba por la hora, tenía 10 minutos y contando para ir a su cita con Gray, el parque quedaba lejos de Fairy Hills, llegaría tarde a su primera cita... ¡Oh No! ¡Oh NO! ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

— **¿Qué hare ahora?** —Se preguntó angustiada.

—**Charle puede llevarte ¿si quieres?** —Propuso Wendy, a Juvia le iluminaron los ojos y Charle puso cara de molestia.

—**Por favor~**—Rogó a la Exceed con los ojos a punto de llorar, esta se descruzó de brazos y suspiró resignada.

—**De acuerdo**—Sus alas blancas aparecieron soltándose del agarre de Wendy, se elevó unos metros y sujetó a Juvia de los hombros—**Sujétate fuerte**—Ordenó, Juvia asintió y con ayuda de Erza que abrió la ventana, ambas salieron de la habitación hacia su nuevo destino, no sin antes todas deseándole suerte.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

_"Joder joder ¡joder!"_ Esos eran los pensamientos de un agitado mago de hielo que corría por las calles de Magnolia. Por estar llevándose de Mirajane, recorrió la ciudad entera buscando un regalo "perfecto" para alguien como Juvia, por esa razón llegó tardísimo a su departamento. Se bañó y cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saliendo de su hogar en una carrera. Ya eran las 3:58 y aun le faltaba media cuadra más.

¡Genial! Iba a llegar tarde a su primera cita con Juvia, no se quería ni imaginar las torturas que recibiría por parte de Erza, el simple hecho de imaginársela le daba un tremendo miedo, sin olvidar que tendría ayuda de Gajeel y si las cosas no podían ser peor, estaba seguro que Mirajane se uniría para su perdición.

¡Que Mavis lo proteja!

Chocaba con las personas sin darle tiempo de disculparse_—_de todas maneras no lo iba hacer_— procurando que su regalo no sufriera ningún daño. Ya faltaba poco, solo unos metros más..._

¡Y llegó al parque central de Magnolia!

Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento perdido, trataba de controlar su respiración. Ya controlada, observó el lugar, no habían tantas personajes por suerte, pero... ¿Dónde estaba Juvia? Eran las 4:02, conociéndola estaría antes de tiempo.

¿Y si le pasó algo? Peor aún ¡¿Y si se arrepintió de venir?!

Tenía lógica, después de todos los rechazos por su parte, tal vez la chica se sentía ofendida y decidió vengarse dejándolo plantado. Como dicen por ahí: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

¡No, No y no!

Juvia no era esa clase de chica, ya la falta de aire estaba afectando sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de pensar negativamente y esperar a Juvia unos minutos más. Pudiera ser que por estar preparándose se le hizo tarde. Bien, las cosas ya no se veían tan malas como su querido sub-consiente quería que se vieran.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

A Charle se le estaba dificultando llevar a Juvia, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto peso extra por parte de su amiga. Además que Juvia la estaba apresurando para que se diera prisa.

_— **"Como si ella fuera una almohada de plumas"**_

La exceed ya estaba molesta, pero un favor es un favor. Aunque ella no quisiera, tenía que llevar a Juvia a su tan esperada cita. Así que, con un poco más de esfuerzo, aumentó la velocidad para llegar más rápido e alejarse de la maga de elemental.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** _

Juvia tocó tierra al fin, le agradeció rápidamente a Charle y salió corriendo a buscar a su amado Gray-sama. Esta le deseó suerte y se regresó a Fairy Hills .La maga elemental corría como podía con sus tacones, no estaba tan segura, pero creía que ya estaba muy tarde.

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Diría que era una irresponsable, de todas maneras Levy no le especifico el lugar donde lo encontraría, entonces se detuvo a pesar y buscar con la mirada: Caminó a paso lento sobre el pasto verde, ninguna de las personas se parecía a él, estaba comenzando a pensar que él la dejo plantada. Tenía sentido, después de todo la cita que tanto ella esperaba emocionada, para él es solo por obligación y amenazas por parte de Erza. Ya no aguantó más, sus ojos azules derramaron lagrimas, no le importaba arruinar el maquillaje solo quería desahogarse aunque sea un poco.

Un pelinegro estaba ya desesperado de esperar, fue un estúpido por no especificarle el lugar. Chasqueó la lengua de molestia, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un sollozo proveniente detrás del árbol de cerezo donde se encontraba. No podía ser posible. ¿Tal vez...?

No lo pensó mucho y dio la vuelta con lentitud, para encontrarse a una joven peli-celeste, con un hermoso vestido rosa y medias largas marrones, que dejaban ver su marca de azul de Fairy Tail en su muslo. Sus cabellos azules eran adornados por un sombrero de un tono más oscuro y unos tacones del mismo color.

¡Era Juvia! Pero ¿Por qué lloraba?

— **¿Juvia?** —Inquirió tocándole suavemente su hombro desnudo, la aludida al reconocer la voz masculina, levantó la mirada para que se encontrara con una gris.

— **¿G-Gray-Sama...?**—Parpadeó un par de veces, el nombrado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa— **¡Gray-Sama!** — Sollozó un poco pero con felicidad, abrazándolo repentinamente. Este solo suspiró presenciando el alboroto de su acompañante.

—**Oe Juvia, estamos llamando la atención**—Pronunció nervioso, por las miradas que le daban las personas que pasaban alrededor. Juvia se separó lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas.

—**Juvia está muy feliz**—Y de un momento a otro, sonrió. Esa sonrisa iluminó la cara de ella, acompañado de un hermoso y tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir adorable. Gray quedó embobado por unos segundos, abofeteándose mentalmente por no poder apartar la mirada.

—**Ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué esperamos? **—No estaba seguro de donde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para recomponerse.

—**Juvia ira donde usted diga Gray-sama**—Respondió Juvia, examinando con la mirada al mago de hielo. Estaba muy guapo, con un camisa azul encima de este una chaqueta azul oscuro cayendo a negro, unos pantalones largos crema con unos zapatos negros. Su imaginación comenzó a divagar cosas no muy sanas típicas de ella, pero se detuvo al notal una pequeña cajita azul-celeste adornada con un moño blanco. — **¿Qué es eso?**

— **¿Esto?** — Se puso nervioso—**Es para ti**—Le entregó el regalo, el cual Juvia toma tímida.

— **¿Para Juvia?** — El Azabache asintió—**Muchas Gracias Gray-sama**—Lo miró con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa, apretando el regalo en su pecho.

—**De nada, ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?**

—**Oh verdad**—Se apresuró a decir, mientras abría el presente con cuidado. Al terminar, sus ojos se abrieron en par: Un collar de plata con una piedra incrustada en ella de color azul en forma de gota—**E-Es... ¡bellísimo!**

—**Fue idea de Mirajane comprarte un regalo, no se mucho de chicas pero cuando lo vi pensé en ti**—Dijo con un ligero sonrojo y apartando nuevamente la mirada.

—**Pero Gray-sama**—Analizó la piedra— **Es una ****lapislázuli****son difíciles de conseguir, además por la forma que tiene debió costar una fortuna, la verdad Juvia no lo puede aceptar**—Intentó devolver el regalo, pero Gray se negó.

—**Nada que un par de misiones no pueda reponer**—Mencionó sin interés—**Venga que te lo pondré**—Tomó el collar poniéndose detrás de ella y depositándolo en su cuello—**Listo.**

El corazón de Juvia latía a mil por hora, había leído tantos libros y novelas de amor, que nunca creó que algo parecido a esto le pasara. Pero la cosa no paró ahí, Gray la tomó de la mano para sacarla de su trance y le indicó que la siguiera. La cita recién iniciaba....

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

La cita transcurrió con normalidad, ambos disfrutaba la compañía de otro. Se pararon en un puesto de helado, Gray le compró un cono, con sabor a pistache y él de vainilla los cuales disfrutaron mucho. Siguieron con su recorrido en el parque, para sorpresa de muchos agarrados de la mano, aunque Gray pocas veces se dignaba a mirar a Juvia por la vergüenza. Se sentaron en una banca a contemplar la naturaleza y las ardillas y palomas que había alrededor. A veces Juvia se pasaba de contenta, invadiendo el espacio personal de Gray, pero por hoy se lo dejaría pasar.

La noche estaba dando lugar, dejando ver una esplendida puesta de sol, con el cielo anaranjado en tonos rojizos, ya era hora de partir. Mientras caminaban por las calles, podían ver las estrellas alumbrando el cielo nocturno, una vista impresionante. De un momento a otro, un fuerte viento los cubrió, Juvia se sostuvo la parte baja del vestido para que no se le viera su ropa interior, también se sostuvo el sombrero para que no se le fuera volando.

Con el viento anterior, la maga elemental sintió frio, su vestido no tenia mangas para su mala suerte, Gray se percató de eso, y como buen caballero, se retiró su chaqueta y se la colocó a Juvia cubriendo sus hombros. Ella se asombro un poco, pero luego miró a Gray que tenía una sonrisa; ella le sonrió por igual.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Fairy Hills, era hora de despedirse de quizás la mejor noche de su vida; la sencillez no quita lo sorprendente. Pudo haber sido una cita que algunos considerarían cliché, pero la pasaron tan bien que lo demás no les era importante.

—**Juvia se divirtió mucho Gray-sama, gracias...**—Musitó con una sonrisa, entregándole la chaqueta, la cual toma y se la coloca.

—**Yo también me divertí Juvia**— De las pocas veces, se atrevió a mirarla fijamente, perdiéndose en su mirada que le recordaba las olas del mar —**Bueno adiós, nos vemos en el gremio mañana.** —Se despidió de ella con un ademan en las manos y se giró para emprender su camino.

—**Adiós Gray-sama**—Se despidió por igual. Tan solo caminó unos pasos y se detuvo de golpe. Lo pensó unos segundos y se giró bruscamente para mirar como Gray se alejaba cada vez más. Sus pies se movieron sin su voluntad y emprendieron una carrera atrás del Azabache. — **¡Gray-sama espere!**

El aludido tras oír su nombre se detuvo y giró—**Ahora que quier....**

No pudo terminar, por un contacto repentino en sus labios. Era Juvia que lo besaba, no estaba seguro como reaccionar ante eso, Juvia estaba dudando en quedarse porque Gray no le respondía el beso. Sin embargo, eso cambio, pues el mago de hielo rodeó su cintura con sus fornidos brazos, y correspondió el tan deseado beso.

Al principio comenzó siendo suave, pero a medida que pasaba los segundos, la intensidad aumentaba, volviéndose uno necesitado. Sus bocas danzaban en sincronía y sus lenguas bailaban entre sí o a lo mejor luchaban para mantener el control una sobre la otra. Gray fue un estúpido por haber esperado tanto tiempo en probar los dulces y cálidos labios de Juvia, pero eso por fin se termino.

Lástima que todo lo bueno tarde o temprano tiene que terminar.

El aire en sus pulmones se hizo presente, haciéndolos separarse uno del otro, sonrojados, y agitados, pero sobretodo felices.

—**Juvia yo...**—Ella lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—**Juvia esperara cuando usted esté listo Gray-sama, por ahora disfrutemos el momento y que pase buenas noches**—Soltó una pequeña carcajada y salió corriendo hacia Fairy Hills, dejando con la palabra en la boca, a un sorprendido y sonrojado —Tsundere— mago de hielo.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

El corazón de Juvia no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza. Por fin lo había besado. ¡Y Gray le correspondió! Estaba segura que sus frutos estaban dando resultados, y que su paciencia será recompensada mas adelanta, después de todo, tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse de un Tsundere y apuesto mago de hielo. Las chicas de seguro le harían mil y unas preguntas sobre el resultado. Además de emocionarse y sorprenderse si les contara lo que le paso esa noche.

Hoy fue el mejor día de su vida.

_ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Gray caminaba por las calles solitarias de Magnolia, estaba pensativo. Además de tocarse sus fríos labios que alguna vez estuvieron cálidos junto a los de Juvia. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro, ya era hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

El que arriesga no gana.

Bonito dicho ¿verdad?

Pues él sabía que todas las personajes importantes para él se iban de su lado, por eso no quería involucrarse con Juvia por miedo hacer lastimado y que ella se lastimara. No obstante, pondría todas sus fuerzas para proteger lo que más le apreciaba. Sus queridos amigos de Fairy Tail.

Y su acosadora personal numero 1.

¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil?

Y más viniendo de alguien como él. Después de todo, tendría que agradecerle a Erza por empujarlo—Obligarlo— a dar el primer paso, de muchos. Pues esa fría capa de hielo incrustada en su corazón:

_Se derretía lentamente por el sentimiento llamado amor._

  
**.**

** . **

**.**


End file.
